


Guardian Angel — Lucifer    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Сверхъестественное»

by Sakura_Schiffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Ангелы, Ангелы-хранители, Вымышленные существа, ОЖП - Freeform, ООС, От врагов к друзьям к возлюбленным, Отклонения от канона, Попаданчество, США, Самовставка, Смерть основных персонажей, драма, дружба, ксенофилия, мистика, насилие, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал, охотники на нечисть, повествование от первого лица, пропущенная сцена, психология, разница в возрасте, смена сущности, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Schiffer/pseuds/Sakura_Schiffer
Summary: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313 — а вот ссылка на Фикбук.Знаете, смотреть сериалы и мечтать, иногда вредно! Вот жила себе я обычной жизнью, пока, бум, меня не перебросило в другой мир. И всё бы ничего, если бы, не одно но, я ничего о себе не знаю и не помню. Ну может, это повод начать жизнь с чистого листа?
Relationships: Люцифер/ОЖП, Хранитель!Люцифер/Подопечная!ОЖП





	Guardian Angel — Lucifer    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Сверхъестественное»

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313 — а вот ссылка на Фикбук.
> 
> Знаете, смотреть сериалы и мечтать, иногда вредно! Вот жила себе я обычной жизнью, пока, бум, меня не перебросило в другой мир. И всё бы ничего, если бы, не одно но, я ничего о себе не знаю и не помню. Ну может, это повод начать жизнь с чистого листа?

Guardian Angel — Lucifer  
—  
фанфик по фэндому  
«Сверхъестественное»

## 18+

Текст может быть не предназначен лицам младше 18-и лет.

Дата рождения:

больше не спрашивать на этом устройстве Подтвердить возраст 

  
**  
[](https://ficbook.net/)  
**

[FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)  
[Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)  
[Блог](https://ficbook.net/blog)

  * [ Вход ](https://ficbook.net/login#jsLogin)

запомнить 

[Забыли пароль?](https://ficbook.net/password_restore)

или войти с помощью 

[ __](https://ficbook.net/social_login/1)[ __](https://ficbook.net/social_login/2)[ __](https://ficbook.net/social_login/3)

У вас нет аккаунта? [Зарегистрироваться](https://ficbook.net/register)




*   
[ Регистрация ](https://ficbook.net/register)  


Toggle navigation  
  
  


  * [Фанфики](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  * [Авторы](https://ficbook.net/authors)
  * [Популярное](https://ficbook.net/popular)



  
**[](https://ficbook.net/)**

  * [__домой](https://ficbook.net/)
  * [Фанфики](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction)
  * [Авторы](https://ficbook.net/authors)
  * [Популярное](https://ficbook.net/popular)
  * [Заявки](https://ficbook.net/requests)
  * [Беты](https://ficbook.net/betas)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)
  * [Блог](https://ficbook.net/blog)


  * [__Добавить фанфик](https://ficbook.net/home/addfic)
  * [__Поиск фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/find)
  * [__Случайная работа](https://ficbook.net/randomfic)
  * 


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  
  
Установить приложение КФ  
  


Сообщить об ошибке в выделенном тексте

# Guardian Angel — Lucifer

[Сверхъестественное](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/supernatural)

Джен  
 **  
R   
**

Закончен  


122  


  
[ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2287375)

  
[Сакура_666](https://ficbook.net/authors/2287375)  
_автор_  


  
[ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/433357)

  
[Шашина Наталья](https://ficbook.net/authors/433357)  
_бета_  


  
[ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1543910)

  
[Жнец1](https://ficbook.net/authors/1543910)  
_бета_  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  
**Пэйринг и персонажи:**

  
[Хранитель!Люцифер/Подопечная!ОЖП](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C!%D0%9B%D1%8E%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80---%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F!%D0%9E%D0%96%D0%9F), [Люцифер/ОЖП](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9B%D1%8E%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80---%D0%9E%D0%96%D0%9F), [ОЖП](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9E%D0%96%D0%9F), [Дин Винчестер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80), [Сэм Винчестер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A1%D1%8D%D0%BC%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80), [Люцифер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9B%D1%8E%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80), [Кастиэль](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C), [Габриэль](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C)

  
**Размер:**

  
  
Макси,  
188 страниц,  
32 части  


  
**Метки:**

[AU](https://ficbook.net/tags/1683)

[Fix-it](https://ficbook.net/tags/1)

[Hurt/Comfort](https://ficbook.net/tags/1682)

[Ангелы](https://ficbook.net/tags/91)

[Ангелы-хранители](https://ficbook.net/tags/1044)

[Вымышленные существа](https://ficbook.net/tags/1685)

[Драма](https://ficbook.net/tags/1668)

[Дружба](https://ficbook.net/tags/1701)

[Ксенофилия](https://ficbook.net/tags/1711)

[Мистика](https://ficbook.net/tags/1671)

[Насилие](https://ficbook.net/tags/1649)

[Нецензурная лексика](https://ficbook.net/tags/1653)

[ОЖП](https://ficbook.net/tags/1657)

[ООС](https://ficbook.net/tags/1648)

[От врагов к друзьям к возлюбленным](https://ficbook.net/tags/345)

[Отклонения от канона](https://ficbook.net/tags/5)

[Открытый финал](https://ficbook.net/tags/185)

[Охотники на нечисть](https://ficbook.net/tags/46)

[Повествование от первого лица](https://ficbook.net/tags/1681)

[Попаданчество](https://ficbook.net/tags/1695)

[Пропущенная сцена](https://ficbook.net/tags/1702)

[Психология](https://ficbook.net/tags/1674)

[Разница в возрасте](https://ficbook.net/tags/2)

[США](https://ficbook.net/tags/640)

[Самовставка](https://ficbook.net/tags/1689)

[Смена сущности](https://ficbook.net/tags/1707)

[Смерть основных персонажей](https://ficbook.net/tags/1647)

[Элементы гета](https://ficbook.net/tags/1714)

**  
Спойлеры...  
**  


  
**Описание:**

Знаете, смотреть сериалы и мечтать, иногда вредно! Вот жила себе я обычной жизнью, пока, бум, меня не перебросило в другой мир.  
  
И всё бы ничего, если бы, не одно но, я ничего о себе не знаю и не помню. Ну может, это повод начать жизнь с чистого листа?

  
**Посвящение:**

Читателям )))  
  


  
**Примечания автора:**

Не судите строго автора! Автору тоже хочется побывать в любимом сериале!  
• Попытаюсь не делать из себя Сьюху, очень при очень.  
• Персонажей попытаюсь максимально не OOC  
• Принимаю любые тапки и помидоры  
• https://www.instagram.com/p/BqiiY58lelo/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1du4twts774ij — вот вам моя фоточка. Если интересно на меня посмотреть  
• https://sketch.sonymobile.com/feed/efe0c890-ffd7-4c23-897a-723abb42bffd — обложка  
**• №31 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 25.11.18**  
**• №16 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 26.11.18**  
**• №14 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 27.11.18**  
**• №10 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 28.11.18**  
**• №6 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 29.11.18**  
**• №7 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 30.11.18**  
**• №4 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 01.12.18**  
**• №9 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 02.12.18**  
**• №14 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 03.12.18**  
**• №12 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 04.12.18**  
**• №20 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 05.12.18**  
**• №28 в топе «Джен по жанру Злобный автор» 06.12.18**  
♦https://ficbook.net/readfic/7717977/19632419 — новогодний драббл :3  
Арт к фику https://sketch.sonymobile.com/feed/778f3013-80a4-4625-9702-e20680722f88  
♦Как рисовался Арт — https://youtu.be/RmeQZNmn-Kk  
♦https://sketch.sonymobile.com/feed/580f2011-585a-4bfe-a4b2-4c1bd6058d75 — арт спойлер(посмотри если не боишься)  
**https://ficbook.net/readfic/8263581 — ссылка на 2 часть**

  
**Работа написана по заявке:**

  
[Люцифер - ангел-хранитель ](https://ficbook.net/requests/401131)  


  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:**

  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика  


  
  
122  
Нравится  


[ 180  Отзывы ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/comments#content)

  
52  
В сборник  
  
[ Скачать ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/download)  


  
  
**Награды от читателей:**

  
__Наградить фанфик

  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  
  
122  
Нравится  


[ 180  Отзывы ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/comments#content)

  
52  
В сборник  
  
[ Скачать ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/download)  


  


  
[ Начать читать ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19318050#part_content)

## Содержание

  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  * [Пролог](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19318050#part_content)

24 ноября 2018, 00:06 | [Отзывы: 11](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19318050?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19318050#part_content)
  * [Глава 1: From scratch, my whole life!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19319009#part_content)

24 ноября 2018, 03:06 | [Отзывы: 8](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19319009?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19319009#part_content)
  * [Глава 2: New fun life!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19322298#part_content)

24 ноября 2018, 18:28 | [Отзывы: 18](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19322298?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19322298#part_content)
  * [Глава 3: I'm not a villain, I just want justice for myself ...](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19325477#part_content)

25 ноября 2018, 13:28 | [Отзывы: 8](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19325477?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19325477#part_content)
  * [Глава 4: Sympathy for the Devil](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19333961#part_content)

25 ноября 2018, 18:18 | [Отзывы: 9](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19333961?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19333961#part_content)
  * [Глава 5: Good God, Y'AII](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19340604#part_content)

27 ноября 2018, 00:39 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19340604?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19340604#part_content)
  * [Глава 6: Games with time](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19347336#part_content)

28 ноября 2018, 03:08 | [Отзывы: 8](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19347336?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19347336#part_content)
  * [Глава 7: Old enemies, new friends!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19358229#part_content)

28 ноября 2018, 19:37 | [Отзывы: 10](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19358229?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19358229#part_content)
  * [Глава 8: The Real Ghostbusters](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19363552#part_content)

29 ноября 2018, 17:46 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19363552?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19363552#part_content)
  * [Глава 9: Meeting with angels](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19373260#part_content)

30 ноября 2018, 18:13 | [Отзывы: 8](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19373260?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19373260#part_content)
  * [Глава 10: Running on memories... salvation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19378202#part_content)

1 декабря 2018, 19:00 | [Отзывы: 19](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19378202?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19378202#part_content)
  * [Глава 11: The Second Horseman of the Apocalypse — Hunger](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19549173#part_content)

22 декабря 2018, 18:45 | [Отзывы: 5](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19549173?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19549173#part_content)
  * [Глава 12: Point of no Return: part I](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19570472#part_content)

23 декабря 2018, 20:23 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19570472?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19570472#part_content)
  * [Глава 13: Point of no return: part II](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19572596#part_content)

23 декабря 2018, 23:21 | [Отзывы: 4](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19572596?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19572596#part_content)
  * [Глава 14: The devil is in the detail](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19574165#part_content)

24 декабря 2018, 11:08 | [Отзывы: 10](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19574165?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19574165#part_content)
  * [Глава 15: Don't You Forget About Me](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19576933#part_content)

24 декабря 2018, 19:12 | [Отзывы: 5](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19576933?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19576933#part_content)
  * [Глава 16: Scars](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19582515#part_content)

25 декабря 2018, 19:06 | [Отзывы: 6](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19582515?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19582515#part_content)
  * [Глава 17: Or maybe something more?](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19599432#part_content)

1 января 2019, 08:01 | [Отзывы: 3](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19599432?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19599432#part_content)
  * [Глава 18: In captivity of feelings...](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19649926#part_content)

1 января 2019, 21:21 | [Отзывы: 4](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19649926?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19649926#part_content)
  * [Глава 19: Abduction...](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19725809#part_content)

26 января 2019, 17:17

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19725809#part_content)
  * [Глава 20: I will assemble myself piece by piece...](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19913591#part_content)

27 января 2019, 19:26 | [Отзывы: 4](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19913591?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19913591#part_content)
  * [Глава 21: Crossfire](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19917168#part_content)

28 января 2019, 02:05 | [Отзывы: 6](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19917168?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19917168#part_content)
  * [Глава 22: You can only resolve the conflict...](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19925358#part_content)

28 января 2019, 22:02 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19925358?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/19925358#part_content)
  * [Глава 23: Hour of retribution Part: I](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20034121#part_content)

10 февраля 2019, 18:44

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20034121#part_content)
  * [Глава 24: Hour of retribution Part: II Nephilim History Irin](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20053104#part_content)

11 февраля 2019, 00:03 | [Отзывы: 4](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20053104?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20053104#part_content)
  * [Глава 25: Hour of retribution Part: III Drop your load!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20058535#part_content)

3 марта 2019, 23:28 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20058535?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20058535#part_content)
  * [Глава 26: There is only one «sheriff» in the city!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20254782#part_content)

11 марта 2019, 01:18 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20254782?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20254782#part_content)
  * [Глава 27: For a step Part I](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20379878#part_content)

31 марта 2019, 09:27 | [Отзывы: 4](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20379878?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20379878#part_content)
  * [Глава 28: For a step Part II](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20521023#part_content)

21 апреля 2019, 14:14 | [Отзывы: 6](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20521023?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20521023#part_content)
  * [Глава 29: Deadly Game — Part I](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20696422#part_content)

21 мая 2019, 15:36 | [Отзывы: 4](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20696422?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/20696422#part_content)
  * [Глава 30: Deadly Game — Part II](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/21026375#part_content)

22 мая 2019, 01:17 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/21026375?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/21026375#part_content)
  * [Глава 31: Deadly Game — Part III](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/21031459#part_content)

22 мая 2019, 23:45 | [Отзывы: 2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/21031459?tab=1#tabContent)

[](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7593313/21031459#part_content)



  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  * Вернуться к мобильной версии
  * Десктопная версия сайта
  * [Служба поддержки](https://ficbook.net/support)
  * [Новости сайта](https://ficbook.net/sitenews)
  * [Миссия сайта](https://ficbook.net/mission)
  * [Пользовательское соглашение](https://ficbook.net/agreement)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)
  * [Блог](https://ficbook.net/blog)
  * [Реклама на сайте](https://ficbook.net/rkl/offer-static)
  * __
  * 





© 2009-2020 Книга Фанфиков  
support@ficbook.net  


Права на все произведения, опубликованные на сайте, принадлежат авторам произведений. Администрация не несет ответственности за содержание работ.

  


  
×

### Войдите в аккаунт

Данное действие доступно только для зарегистрированных пользователей. Войдите, с помощью: 

  
[ __VK](https://ficbook.net/social_login/2)  
[ __Facebook](https://ficbook.net/social_login/1)  
[ __Twitter](https://ficbook.net/social_login/3)  


  
[Зарегистрироваться](https://ficbook.net/register) с помощью email

У вас уже есть аккаунт? [Войти](https://ficbook.net/login)  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   



End file.
